Desire to find you
by WoahOfficial
Summary: UA inspirado en 'The Host'. Kurt y Blaine se conocieron hace mucho tiempo. Aprendieron de la vida juntos y cuando los invasores llegaron nada fue capaz de separarlos... hasta que sucedió. - Nunca voy a olvidarte, Blaine Anderson. Algo me dice que sigues ahí... y yo voy a encontrarte. - KLAINE - Rating T por lenguaje adulto y violencia.
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Este fic esta inspirado en el universo de la novela 'The Host' cuyos derechos y propiedades pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Tanto Glee como sus personajes le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy. Tan solo la historia es de mi propiedad. _

_Espero que os guste._

* * *

Se siente como dejar de respirar. El dolor recorre cada fibra de mi cuerpo y pese a que no estoy herido lo siento. -** Lo siento tanto, Blaine...**- Sujeto su mano con la mia, deseando ver sus ojos color miel mirarme como antaño. Ansiando oir su voz diciendome que todo esta bien, que estaremos juntos siempre. Anhelando el tacto de sus dedos enredandose entre los mechones de mi pelo, calmandome mas que cualquier otro contacto. - **Por favor... no me dejes. No ahora.**

Las caricias inician con mi pulgar en su mano, continuando con mi mano en su brazo. A veces solo son los dedos en un suave contacto, otras tantas es la mano al completo, intentando sentirlo conmigo. Intentando recordar mas intensamente lo que es que las caricias vengan por si mismas. Levanto su mano, llevandola a la mejilla y apoyandome en ella. No es lo mismo. Anhelo sentir sus dedos acariciar mi piel, esos ojos que solo mirarlos me daban paz y seguridad. Su cantarina voz riendose de mi cuando bromeabamos, sentados uno al lado del otro. Esas miradas cómplices que solo nosotros comprendemos. -**Te necesito...**

Las horas pasan y unicamente me dedico a observarlo, a recordarnos, a susurrarle palabras de aliento. Le paso trapos húmedos por la piel, apenas tocandolo para evitar hacerle cualquier daño. - **Por favor Blaine...** - paso el trapo por su frente, viendo esa pequeña cicatriz en su frente. La cicatriz de Kurt, como solía llamarla él. Todo porque si, practicamente se la hice yo el día que nos conocimos. Me he disculpado un millón de veces por esa marca en su hermoso rostro, pero él se limitaba a sonreir y besandome, asegurando que es algo insignificante al lado de todo lo que había ganado conociendome. - **Te he echado tanto de menos... no puedes irte ahora.** - Me inclino suavemente, dandole un beso sobre la pequeña cicatriz que adorna la piel sobre su ceja derecha.

Incansable, sigo paseando trapos por todo su cuerpo durante horas, mis compañeros, mi familia ahora, respetando mi deseo de estar a solas con él. No quiero que nadie mas se encargue de cuidarlo, yo puedo hacerlo. No es como una operación o una herida... solo se trata de mantenerlo fresco y eso puedo hacerlo. Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado me dará igual si tengo que pasar un mes despierto a su cuidado con tal de que vuelva a mi. Volver a sentir, es todo lo que deseo. - **He sido un cuerpo sin vida sin ti...**

Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel. Soy uno de los sublíderes de la resistencia humana. La tierra ha sido invadida por unos alienígenas que se hacen llamar almas. Se introducen en nuestros cuerpos, sometiendo nuestras consciencias y dominando nuestras acciones. Hace ya diez años que empezaron a llegar y cada vez quedamos menos. Las almas son seres pacíficos y amables, en su gran mayoría. Algunos pocos se dedican a cazar a los pocos humanos que quedan, los denominamos buscadores. Nos atrapan y nos someten bajo nuevas conciencias, pasando a ser otro mas de los suyos. Mucfhos prefieren morir antes de ser capturados. Otros se dedican a huir, no sabemos si queda algun fugitivo refugiandose en algun lugar. Nosotros nos hemos refugiado en las montañas, alejandonos todo lo posible de las vías de comunicación e incluso de las rutas aéreas. Somos pocos, pero no vamos a rendirnos. Este es nuestro planeta y todos aquellos que estan ocupados por las almas son nuestra especie. Y nuestro deber es sobrevivir... sobrevivir y recuperar lo que nos pertenece.

* * *

_ Vale, se que es raro, y también que no debería estar empezando esta historia... pero es un reto que me han propuesto y no puedo evitar responder a los retos. Escribí un resumen de la historia completa -sin final- en apenas diez minutos y todas las personas que lo leyeron quedaron conmocinadas. En un principio es la historia de un persona que he creado para un foro de rol, pero que carajo, a mi también ha acabado convenciendome hasta el punto de hacerla fic. Además de que creo que es una historia que puede gustar a mas de una. Esta inspirada en el universo de 'The host' creado por Stephenie Meyer, pero no es una adaptación de la historia ni nada parecido. Ha quedado mas que demostrado con anteriores proyectos fallidos que yo no estoy hecha para la adaptación de historias. Me aburro y pienso que el lector también se va a leer leyendo una historia de la que ya conoce el final. De todas formas darle una oportunidad a esta, prometo que os gustará. ¡Acción, aventura, suspense y sobretodo amor!_

_Deja un review anda, acepto críticas, sugerencias, tomatazos, flores y cualquier tipo de comentario, pero me gusta saber lo que pensais._

_¡Pronto el primer capítulo!_


	2. 1: La fiesta de Anderson

_¡Hola! Siento el retraso, he tenido demasiados problemas y no tan problemas, pero han ido todos seguidos ligandose unos a otros y me han impedido estar demasiado tiempo en el ordenador como para poder publicar... intentaré que no se repita. Espero que os guste. _

* * *

Bajo las escaleras dando tumbos, frotandome los ojos con uno de mis puños, abriendolo para frotarme también la frente con la palma de la mano. No recuerdo exáctamente qué hice o dónde estuve anoche, lo que sí que se es que acarreo con una horrible resaca que va a darme un día de perros.

Llego a la cocina únicamente vestido con unos pantalones cortos tejanos. Se que a mamá le molesta que vaya medio desnudo por la casa, razón de mas para seguir haciendolo. Siempre van detrás con el cuento de que no tengo ninguna clase, que no me comporto acorde a mi clase social. ¿Es que acaso eso me importa? Obvio que no. Mi maldita clase social es la que hizo que las personas que mas atención me prestaron en mi vida fueran todo niñeras. ¿Y ahora tengo que preocuparme por lo que mis padres piensen de mi? Pues van listos. Soy lo que ellos han creado, no se aceptan devoluciones.

Capto su mirada desdeñosa cuando me ve pasar, pero la ignoro deliberadamente, metiendome en la cocina. Saludo a Carole, ama de llaves de esta casa desde antes de que pueda recordar. Quizá sea la única persona aqui que logra sacar mi lado amable. Pero es que Carole es Carole... ella se lo merece. Voy directo a la nevera, aun sabiendo que si se lo pidiera me haría un desayuno continental completo en toda regla en menos de cinco minutos. Aun asi, a ella no me gusta molestarla. Además con esta resaca lo último que quiero es comer. Saco la botella de leche de la nevera, bebiendome casi la mitad de un tirón y volviendo a guardarla, cogiendo también dos galletas de la despensa, dandome por servido mientras vuelvo escaleras arriba para encerrarme a mi cuarto.

Maldigo mentalmente a quien demonios esté al otro lado de la línea cuando oigo sonar mi movil a mitad del camino. Lo saco del bolsillo solo para detener la melodía que me esta taladrando la cabeza, viendo que es un mensaje de Noah. El idiota de Puckerman...¿cómo es capaz de estar despierto a estas horas? Su estúpida voz resuena en mi cabeza. 'Algunos necesitamos trabajar para pagar la coca, Hummel' bah bah bah... estupideces.

No aprecio realmente a ninguno de los chicos con los que me mezclo. Se que realmente no podría confiar en ninguno de ellos. Se venderían por un puñado de coca y son menos leales que un perro maltratado. Pero para repartir crack y localizar fiestas no estan nada mal...sirven y es lo que cuenta. Abro el mensaje, echandole un rápido vistazo. Fiesta esta noche en casa de Anderson... el imbécil de Cooper Anderson. Se cree guay y no llega a mierda, pero una fiesta es una fiesta y con lo popular que es en el instituto esta claro que la peña va a acudir. Quizá si podríamos darnos una vuelta por allí... quien sabe, quizás ocurra algo interesante.

* * *

Ha caido la noche y mi yo mas salvaje vuelve a estar libre. He repuesto fuerzas durante el día y estoy transformado en una extraña mezcla de activo y pasivo. Tengo ganas de algo fuerte pero al mismo tiempo estoy mas tranquilo que nunca. Me he enfundado mis pantalones favoritos, unos negros muy ajustados que me hacen las piernas aún mas largas y marcan bien mi trasero. Los acompaña una camiseta blanca que no estoy seguro de que haya sido lavada y mi ya habitual chaqueta de cuero. Nunca se sabe cuando una noche normal puede transformarse en una noche de caza.

Termino de preparar unas cuantas dosis de coca bien cargadas perfectamente alineadas sobre el capó del viejo coche de Puckerman y me quito el cigarrillo de la boca, tirandolo al suelo sin molestarme en apagarlo. - **Gente, esto esta listo.** - Soy el primero en acercarme y sorber una de las dosis, notando el ya conocido picor momentaneo que hace que me escuezan los lagrimales, aunque el efecto desaparece al parpadear un par de veces. Me aparto de allí, dejando que el resto acceda a sus dosis. No se si llega para todos y tampoco me importa. Al fin y al cabo estoy invitando, que se apañen como puedan con el resto. - **Eh Evans, ¿hay que acercarse a la fiesta de Anderson? Seguro que podemos meter en un apuro al niñito pijo.** - Sonrío maliciosamente. No suelo ser de los que la lían, simplemente dejo que los demás lo hagan y no me molesto en deshacerme de las culpas. No me importa que me las echen. Además, seguro que habrá mucha gente... y algun culito travieso con el que divertirme. Ya he salido caliente de casa y hace mucho tiempo que las pajas ya no me bastan.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Anderson son pasadas las dos de la tarde y tanto la casa como el jardín estan abarrotadas de gente, tal y como esperaba. Anderson es bastante conocido en el instituto, quarterback en el equipo y lider de todo lo que tenga que ver con la actuación y el canto... increíblemente ha conseguido que esas cosas vuelvan a ponerse de moda. Es como un ratito presumido que logra ser guay sin explicación. Uno de esos casos raros que pasan una vez cada tres generaciones.

Nos colamos en la casa como si tuviesemos invitación, aunque generalmente estas fiestas son de caracter público. Por lo que se, celebran el cumpleaños del menor de los Anderson. Se que existe, pero si alguna vez lo he visto no me acuerdo de él. Es raro siendo su hermano alguien que llama tanto la atención... quizá el pequeño Anderson sea mas bien tímido o tenga algun tipo de anomalía.

Consigo hacerme con una copa rápidamente, bebiendome la mitad de un trago y rellenandola antes de alejarme de la mesa de las bebidas, analizando rápidamente a cada persona con la que me cruzo. Obviamente las chicas estan directamente descartadas. Ya las probé una vez y quedó claro que no me interesaban. Amo los penes, eso esta mas que claro. Mis ojos localizan a un chico rubio de tez morena que resulta altamente interesante. Intento no perderlo al tiempo que voy caminando en su dirección, pero algo o mas bien alguien se interpone en mi camino de forma brusca, haciendo que acabe derramando mi bebida sobre mi mismo. - **¡Pero qué demonios!¿Es que no miras por donde vas?** - Me intento sacudir la ropa y para mi fastidio cuando levanto la mirada de nuevo el rubio se ha esfumado. - **¡Maldita sea!** - Bajo mi mirada hacia el culpable de todos mis males, encontrandome con unos asustados ojos miel y una preciosa boca en forma de 'O' que repentinamente se me esta haciendo muy apetecible. Mi humor cambia al instante al haber localizado a una presa mucho mas cercana y sencilla. Al verlo si que logro ubicarlo. El cumpleañero...el hermano pequeño de Cooper Anderson. No recuerdo su nombre pero eso no importa.

Me inclino hasta que mis labios hacen contacto con su oido, notando el ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo. - **Me has derramado la copa...creo que vamos a tener que buscar la forma de recompensar este desastre...¿Qué me dices?** - Muerdo su lóbulo, alejandome de nuevo. Apostaría una mano a que al pequeño Anderson le gusta lo que ve... y para que negarlo, a mi también me gusta lo que tengo delante.

* * *

_Bueno, como os habreis dado cuenta el capítulo anterior era un prólogo, no el capítulo inicial... este es el primer capítulo de la historia y espero que os guste... se que Kurt es un poco diferente a como es en Glee, pero no quiero hacer una copia del personaje, solo lo aprovecho en mi beneficio. Aun asi, vereis como poco a poco se parece mas al que todos conocemos, esta siendo muy radical ahora mismo...¿pero quien no lo es durante la adolescencia?_

_¡Espero vuestros reviews con vuestras opiniones! Acepto críticas y tomatazos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
